


我只是想搞Alec

by hexagonalkun



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drugged Sex, Imprisonment, M/M, Urination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonalkun/pseuds/hexagonalkun
Summary: 這是一篇滿足自己性癖的搞Alec爽文沒有邏輯所有設定都是為了打砲可能雷點：監禁、下藥、失禁
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Original Male Character(s), Alec Hardy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	我只是想搞Alec

你覬覦了好幾年的警察現在只披著一件破爛的襯衫躺在你面前那張king size大床上，看著這個兇狠的警探因為藥物昏睡在你為他特地佈置好的房間裡，沒了平日的狠勁，只有平穩的呼吸聲和安穩的睡顏。你迫不及待的想扒光他的衣服深深的幹進他誘人的小洞，用自己的精液填滿那張可愛的小嘴。但你知道自己不能急躁，要給你們的第一次留下一段完美的回憶才行。

這裡是你位於Broadchurch北邊的獨立莊園，興建的時候就蓋了這個隱密地下室，沒有人知道在華麗的莊園正下方有這樣一個適合藏匿的房間，讓你能把朝思暮想的人兒藏在這裡。

Alec在一陣金屬碰撞聲中醒來，還沒能意識到發生了什麼事情，你坐在房間角落的大沙發上享受著Alec的表情從迷茫逐漸轉變成平常那個皺眉的樣子，臉上浮現些許的不解，在他看到自己手腕上的鐵鍊後，猛然抬頭發現了你。那混雜著恐懼、憤恨、震怒的表情硬生生把你給看硬了。

Hardy這才開始真正的恐慌，你沒有遮住自己的臉或者Alec漂亮的眼睛，相信這已經足以讓聰明的警探推測出你沒有打算放他回去了。

「你這是非法監禁警察，別以為等其他人發現我失蹤之後你有可能逃得掉。」

啊，多可愛啊，就像是被踩了尾巴的野貓，還沒認清自己到底身處怎麼樣的糟糕情況呢。

「別擔心，你能幹的同事們現在正為警局的爆炸案忙得不可開交呢？你知道他們會在警局的殘骸裡發現什麼嗎？」

Alec不安的扭動自己的手腕，試圖趁著你說話的空擋找到掙脫的辦法，這樣的樂觀真是太可愛了，不枉費你為他量身定制這樣一套鎖鏈。

「一具屍體」你繼續說下去，狂熱且興奮地看著Alec的雙眸漸漸從不解轉為驚恐。

「一具燒焦的、有著跟你的牙科紀錄一模一樣的牙齒的屍體。」你像是徵求表揚一樣愉快的說著，你知道你的目的達成了，Alec用力的扯動鏈條想要離開。

「別這麼激動，你會後悔的，探長。」

激躁的動作和緊張所導致的心率加速有效地讓趁他昏睡時打入的藥物快速作用，不一會兒Alec就呼吸急促地癱倒在床上，臉色潮紅、不適的扭動著。

「你……你對我做了……做了什麼」粗喘著氣卻故作鎮定的樣子讓你原本就已經很硬的陰莖用力地跳了一下。

「喜歡嗎？這是之前因為你而被捕獲的賣淫集團送我的特調，不過別擔心，我改良過了，打在你身上那一劑可沒有成癮性。我一直不是很喜歡那種用毒品控制人的做法，一點美感都沒有。」你走上前，掐住他的下巴強迫他揚起漂亮的頸子，輕輕地舔了上去。

藥物看來是盡責地發揮著作用，Alec忍不住因這樣的觸碰發出微弱的呻吟，你清楚知道這樣的藥物會把身體的敏感度放大好幾倍，對於從未有過經驗的警探來說是再適合不過了。

你無視他雙手無力的抵抗，一路從頸子舔上他的臉頰，親吻他已經開始粗喘著氣的雙唇。另一隻手輕鬆的扯下他身上那件早就破破爛爛的襯衫，扶著他的窄腰一口氣插入因為藥物而鬆軟潮濕的穴口。被穿刺的疼痛與藥物造成的快感讓Alec直接哭了出來，嘴裡夾雜著哭腔與呻吟，小聲地講著停下、好痛、住手這種讓人更停不下來的請求。你沒有理會直接開始瘋狂的抽插，你已經等了太久，久到你都快忘記第一次在偵訊室裡因為這個警探的訊問而勃起是怎麼樣的感覺了。

第一次見到他的時候，他還是South Mercia破案率最高的警探，那件讓他身敗名裂的案子還沒有發生。你不過是一個因為跟你無關的案件被帶去訊問而不爽所以屁都不講的雞掰證人罷了。你第一眼看到他走進偵訊室時就被煞到了，想當初你可是用了十足的意志力才在他用那口性感的蘇格蘭口音威脅你、要你說出你沒經手過的毒梟走私細節時，忍住沒有直接在偵訊室射出來。雖然這案子跟你無關，但看在負責這個案子的警探這麼性感以及你硬得跟石頭一樣的陰莖的份上，你可是非常友善的提點了他應該去找哪家船運問走私的細節呢。

痛覺漸漸被轉化為快感，在你身下隨著你每次插入呻吟著的Alec臉色潮紅、眼神也漸漸迷離了起來，你拉起他一隻修長的腿，架在自己肩上，讓你們之間的結合更佳暢行無阻。你將束縛著他雙手的鎖鏈拉短，讓Alec雙手高舉過頭，在深深插入的時候舔吻他的耳垂。Alec的腳緊緊的纏在你身上，腳背緊繃著，蜷曲著腳趾無力地承受著你強加於他的陌生快感。  
你大力地操幹著他緊緻的後穴，聽見Alec的聲音漸漸高亢、呼吸漸漸混亂，你知道他快高潮了。這是他值得紀念的第一次高潮，你掰過他的頭讓他面對床緊貼著的落地鏡。

「看看你自己，多麼性感，多麽淫蕩，你很喜歡種感覺吧？」

Alec呻吟著，試圖把頭撇開，但接近高潮的身體沒有多餘的力氣去推開身上的人。

「我……嗚啊……啊，沒有……嗯啊⏤⏤」

你沒有等他講完那口不對心的否認，只是深深頂過那令他發狂的敏感點，Alec在視覺、聽覺與觸覺的三重刺激下看著鏡子射了出來。看著他痛苦、屈辱的高潮臉，你沒有停下在他那因高潮而痙攣收縮的小穴裡進出的動作，那表情和他緊縮的後穴讓你更興奮了。

「停下……嗚⏤⏤我……啊⏤⏤」斷斷續續的呻吟和無法完成的句子成了最好的催情劑，你放長鎖鏈把他整個人拉起轉身背對你壓在鏡子上。掰開他白皙的臀部再次插入Alec已經紅腫濕潤的肛口，舔舐著他的後頸，肆無忌憚的享受的他身上散發出的、性愛中的費洛蒙。

「嗚……求你，停一停，我快要……哈啊……讓我，呃……讓我去廁所嗚⏤⏤」

Alec呻吟著，盡力在難以承受的快感間組織出完整的語句，但你沒打算就這麼放過他，如果可以在你們的第一次性愛就讓他失禁，讓他在你面前失去所有矜持，那可是可遇不可求的好事呢。

「沒事的，噓⏤⏤在這裡就可以了，我會好好看著你的。」

你也快到了，你加快了抽插的速度，感受著懷裡的人逐漸緊繃的身體，你知道Alec受不了了。

「啊⏤⏤嗚啊⏤⏤」隨著一陣痙攣與顫抖，黃澄澄的尿液從Alec的陰莖中射出，他同時達到了乾高潮，高潮的快感和失禁的屈辱讓一直以來試圖保持堅強的探長哭出了聲音。你終於打碎了他堅毅的外殼，在心理上無比的滿足與高潮中Alec緊緊絞著你陰莖的後穴雙重夾擊之下，你低吼著將精液全數灌進他的體內。

抱著已經滿臉淚水的警探，你維持著插入的狀態側躺在床上，輕輕撫摸著他的小腹。

「全部都射進去了呢？你會不會懷孕呢，警探？」

你對警探發出的那聲絕望的啜泣感到十分滿意，這還只是第一次，接下來，你會慢慢的調教他。對自己喜歡的獵物，你總是很有耐心的。


End file.
